The development in the field of light emitting diodes (LEDs) has made it practicable and economical to replace traditional light sources, such as incandescent light lamps or fluorescent lamps, with LED lamps for both indoor and outdoor lighting. Given their favorable energy efficiency and long lifespan LED lamps are often considered more environmentally friendly than their traditional counter parts.
Today, LED lamps are available in various designs. Some LED lamp designs are compatible with existing lighting fixtures and sockets. For example a LED lamp may be provided with a threaded base which may be screwed into a socket (i.e. an Edison screw fitting). In one design a LED lamp comprises a lighting module including one or more LEDs arranged on a base comprising a threaded conducting enclosure and a housing including electrical circuitry such as an LED driver. The lighting module is attached to the housing which in turn is pinched to the enclosure, thereby providing a torsion resistant connection between the housing and the enclosure wherein the lamp may be screwed into a socket. U.S. Pat. No. 7,965,023 discloses another design comprising a heat dissipation housing, an insulation housing and an Edison electrode cap. The insulation housing comprises a power printed circuit board (PCB). An upper opening edge of the electrode cap is connected to a lower end of the insulation housing to combine into one piece by screw-connection manner. The electrode cap and the insulation housing are then installed in an axial through-hole of the heat dissipation housing.